Wanted
by Anonimouss
Summary: When Karofsky sees Finn walking down the hallway in his underwear; instead of making fun of him, he drags Finn into an empty classroom, bends him over a desk and fucks him.


**Wanted**

Hudson's naked.

Well, kinda. He's got his boxers and shoes and socks and – glasses? The fuck? – on, but whatever, close enough. Dave feels his blood boiling (in rage) at the sight, as Hudson gives his dorky little smile to everyone as he passes down the hall, like it is totally fucking normal for him to be that naked in the middle of the corridor.

_Just ignore it_, Dave tells himself. _Or go throw a slushie or something at him._

Most of the time, Dave would. Most of the time, Azimio'd be here to distract him or tell him what to do or something. But 'Zim went and got mono off that whore Andrea, and Dave's left staring at Finn fucking Hudson in only his underwear on his own.

Well, whatever. It's not like Dave's never seen the guy minus some clothes before – yeah, in the locker room, where he's always kept his head down and tried his fucking hardest not to look at everyone, and everyone else was trying just as hard not to get looked at...

Dave fucking hates his brain sometimes.

His stomach churns a little as Hudson's getting closer, walking down his way in the hallway. Dude doesn't seem to have noticed him, the faggot. Dave's trying so fucking hard not to look, but... Hudson ain't got a bad body or anything. His abs might not look quite like Chang's or Ladylips' (he refuses to learn the name of anyone with Bieber hair), but whatever; he's still all toned and shit and Dave is liking the look of it all _way_ more than he should be.

Dave turns back to his locker. No fucking way. He is _not_ getting turned on staring at Finn fucking Hudson and it is _not_ happening in the middle of the corridor. _No_.

Except turning away means Hudson comes right up to him without noticing, and when Dave turns around again he's right there, miles of bare skin covered with a thin sheen of sweat that has Dave's mind working like crazy (_that just nerves? Or did someone get rid of those clothes before putting him out here; make him all–_)

"Um." Hudson looks fucking _freaked_ when he realizes who he's standing in front of. "...Hi."

Dave things he should say something – lash out at Hudson for being a homo or whatever – but his mouth is thick and dry right now; he can't say_anything. Come on, Dave, snap out of it,_ he thinks, but it doesn't help – he stares at just how fucking bare it all is, the shape of Hudson's body that would be so easy to just touch right here right now; he tries not to let his eyes wander right down the goods, what little is covered up – he seriously is scared Hudson might have gotten those boxers from his grandpa, which would have all kinds of skeevy implications, but that doesn't stop him imagining what might be under there. Oh _fuck_.

It's all fucking Finn Hudson's fault, going about half-naked like this and making Dave deal with it. What a fucking _slut_.

"Um? Dude? Aren't you going to tell me I'm gay or something soon?" Hudson asks, and before he realizes what he's doing Dave grabs Finn and slams him up against a locker, pinning him in place. Finn gives a breathy gasp and his skin is hot like fire under Dave's hands. He is this close to jizzing his pants, seriously.

"Whoa, Karofsky – dude, chill, I don't want any–"

"Shut the fuck up, Hudson," Dave sneers, anger flaring at that oh-so-fucking-innocent and _scared_ look Hudson's trying to pull off; like he has no idea what he's really doing to Dave; like he has no idea how much Dave wants to just bend the guy over and pound his ass 'til he's screaming right now. But really, how could Hudson not _know_? Dave bets this was his whole plan. He somehow figured out the thoughts Dave can't fucking control anymore; the ones that make him throw the dudes in glee around (and Kurt, the – the faggot) for being everything he fucking wishes he could stop wanting. This is Hudson's revenge plan or something – get him hot for it like that, in front of everyone. Well, fucking fine. If Hudson wants to play it that way, he has it coming.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

Dave grabs Finn the wrists and starts pulling him down the hallway, past all the shocked and confused stares he gets. "Come on, you pussy, we're moving."

Finn protests and struggles but Dave ignores him, like he ignores everyone else in the fucking world until he's pushed Hudson past that creepy stairwell no-one ever uses and into the empty classroom he _knows_ has a lock.

"Dude, I swear, I just wanna go I promise I won't do anything about this–" Hudson babbles as Dave pushes him forward, finally cutting him off when Dave finally does just what he wanted to – bends Hudson over the desk up the front and pushes himself hard against the dude's almost-naked body.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up," Dave mutters into his ear before he starts grinding against Hudson's ass, making sure Finn can _feel_ what he's done. Hudson gives a gasp that might be shock or lust or fear or fucking _something_; Dave doesn't know and he's kind of beyond the place where he cares. "You are such a whore. What was the whole idea, huh? Strip down in front of everyone and somehow you'd pull out the biggest cock in the fucking school? Well, congrats. It worked."

"Wha? Dude, I don't–"

"Don't you dare say you don't understand," Dave says. Finn whimpers against the wooden desk. "Or what, you gonna pretend you didn't _know_ what you'd be doing? Think I'm the only dude hard and scared as fuck of it after watching you walk around in practically nothing? You fucking cocktease."

"...Really?" Finn asks, which sounds all weird and curious and Dave so doesn't get it. Then he realizes the door is still open, and _shit_, he is not getting caught.

Dave looks down at Hudson underneath him, trapped uncomfortably against a desk. "You stay here."

He marches across the room and slams the door shut, impatiently shaking the lock to make it close. When he heads back towards Hudson, the guy is sitting up. He's not sure if that technically counts as breaking his 'stay here' command or not, but whatever, he just wants to fuck the guy and get over this shit so he can't be bothered dealing with it. Finn's mouth is open and panting, his face flushed red and his glasses askew (seriously, why is he wearing those?). But he's getting that look on his face, the 'wait, I am getting all Sensible Leader Dude and I hereby declare this Dumb Shit' one, and_fuck_.

"Wait," says Hudson, legs pressed together like he's trying to hide the fact he's hard as fuck by now. "Are you – sure this is a good idea? I like, have a girlfriend and we don't exactly get on like–"

Dave ignores him and Hudson shuts right the fuck up once Dave throws his jeans and his boxers to the ground, finally giving Finn a good look at his cock.

_Then_ his legs spread like fucking butter.

Dave smirks at him, kicking everything off and walking back up there. "What?" he asks, leaning in to Finn's ear. "You like the look of that? Want it up your ass?"

"Yes," Finn croaks out pathetically, eyes, closed, and Dave can't help but laugh. Greedy little cockslut. He grabs Finn's hand and leads it to his own dick.

"Then fucking _touch it_ already, Hudson." And Hudson does. His hand wraps tight around Dave's cock, stroking hesitantly like he doesn't really know what to do. Dave groans and bucks towards the touch, grabbing Finn's wrist. "Do it faster."

And Hudson does, hitching up the pace 'til Dave's oozing it feels so good. Hudson seems fascinated by what he can do, having Dave's cock hard in his hand thrusting into it. Dave bets Hudson's jacked off thinking about this a million times, the fag.

"_Fuck_," he moans as Finn squeezes _hard_ around the base. And he pushes the guy's hand away, because as cool as that is, he _knows_ what he came here for.

Hudson looks weirdly freaked out. "Shit, did I – I don't really know how to–"

"Again, just shut the fuck up," Dave says, and Finn seems confused. Dave pushes him flat on his back, legs dangling awkwardly off the table.

Dave sighs and pulls off his shirt, leaving himself totally naked. More naked than Hudson, actually, and that's not fair.

He grabs at the waistband of Hudson's underwear, pulling it down as best he can when the guy is still on the table. "You're still not naked," he mutters. "You can go around almost stripped to nothing, but you won't take that one last piece off first? You really are a fucking tease."

Dave's kind of bullshitting him, but Finn whimpers anyway, lifting his hips off the desk. "Sorry."

_Yeah, that's right_, thinks Dave as he pulls Finn's stupid grandpa-boxers off, leaving him totally naked (except for the shoes, but whatever, he can't be bothered) and legs still spread open like a whore. "What, you wanna make it up to me? You little bitch."

Finn groans and Dave realizes he doesn't have any of the shit he's meant to need for this. And he _knows_ it's not a good idea, like a fucking terrible one, but his need to get off it kind of fucking with the part of his brain that usually does that shit. He just hopes Hudson isn't slutty enough to be carrying anything.

And he sticks two fingers in the guy's mouth.

"Suck 'em," he commands at Finn's patented Confused Face, and Finn obeys. "Mm, _fuck_," Dave can't help but moan as a warm mouth closes around his fingers, tongue curling over them. Maybe it's a bit freaky, but whatever, there is something kind of hot about that. Anyway, it's useful. "Come on, don't hold back. You're the one whose gonna pay if they're not wet enough. Want you fucking _begging_ for my dick; don't want you in pain... too much..."

Dave doesn't know what he's saying but whatever; it makes Hudson moan and suck on his fingers harder, hips thrusting up against the air. Curious, Dave takes his fingers and prods at Hudson's throat – the guy gags a little, but he doesn't pull back or whine or puke or anything. Dude must have some kind of control over that reflex. Dave could probably use that later.

For now, he wants to fuck Hudson's ass and then go pretend this shit never happened. He pulls his fingers out roughly, little line of spit between them and Finn's mouth before it falls onto Finn's chin. "There you go," he says, before pulling his fingers down to press against Hudson's hole. He whimpers and grinds down against Dave's fingers, like a good little slut. "All wet and shit. Think you can handle it?"

"Try me," says Finn, like he can be cocky, and one of his hands is up reaching for... the glasses? Oh.

With his free hand, Dave catches his wrist. "Leave them on. Want you seeing all this."

"...They're just a prop; they don't even have lenses."

Yeah, Dave just wants him to keep them on anyway so he distracts the dude – he pushes his two fingers in shallowly, and Hudson grasps before calling out, "Oh _fuck_!"

"You okay?" asks Dave – not because he _cares_; he just wants to get off, but he doesn't want Hudson crying rape or anything.

Finn gives a low moan and his legs spread even wider, if that's possible. "More," he groans.

"You whore." But Dave gives it to him, pushing his fingers in deeper and making Hudson hiss. It look like it hurts. It looks like the slut wants it to hurt. Well, Dave can deal.

He adds a third finger and _twists_. "Fuck!"

"Take it you little bitch," Dave's muttering, and Hudson's gasping, thrusting back against his fingers, eyes glazed over. Dave can't help but feel a little smug at what he's done; reduced the guy who's like the worst closet case in human history into a pathetic slut. If only everyone who fucking loves him could see him _now_. "That's right; you like it don't you? Like my fingers up your ass; like how it burns like crazy; like how it _stings_?"

Finn just moans, hands gripping onto the sides of the table. "Unf, _fuck me_."

_Fucking finally,_ thinks Dave, but he can't help but stretch it out a bit more. If Hudson can go around being a fucking tease...

"You want that?"

"Yes, and so do you, so don't tease and shit."

Dave frowns and yanks up Hudson by his hair. "And where do you get off on telling me what to do?"

Finn seizes up against him, and Dave sees his cock jump wildly. He likes being pushed around. "Whoa–"

"Say you're sorry."

"Sorry."

"Beg me."

"...For?"

Dave twists his grip and thrusts his fingers in deeper; Finn cries out. "My dick. My dick up your ass. C'mon, isn't that what you want?"

Hudson's still all slutty and panting, so it doesn't take him long before he gives in. "Please," he says with a groan. "Please fuck me. Put your cock in me and just _fuck_ me."

Okay, Dave can only hold himself back so much. He's crawling on top of the guy and lining himself up, feeling Finn shiver at the contact. "Ugh, fuck yeah."

"You really want it?" Dave asks, and Hudson just groans. "You little cockslut."

And he pushes in, ignoring Finn's gasp and going further and further, until the gasp turns into a scream. Then Dave has to cover his mouth with a hand.

"Dude! Do you want us to get caught?" Then he pauses. "Wait, you – you're not telling me to stop, are you?"

Finn makes a choked sound and shakes his head, and Dave tries not to sigh too loud in relief – Hudson's hole is tight and swallowing him down; he couldn't stop now. "Harder," Hudson pleads, which Dave actually wasn't expecting – he's not even sure the guy is really prepped enough, but hey, he's asking for it.

Dave pulls his hand back. "Only if you promise you can keep your mouth shut. You might have some huge coming out plan, but I am not getting dragged into shit."

Hudson nods, and Dave thrusts deep into him. There's a gasp, but Finn mostly keeps it quiet. All Dave can tell is how _fucking amazing_ it feels with freaking Finn Hudson all around him, and he thrusts back in, eager to feel that tightness change around his cock.

"_Ugh_," Finn moans, hips thrusting back and forth but not in time with Dave. "C'mon, harder, faster, _c'mon_–"

"Fucking _slut_," Dave spits out, unwittingly doing just what Finn's saying; pushing himself balls-deep. "How much do you want it, huh? You'd do anything for a bit of cock. God, you're fucking hot, you know? Going around naked and shit? Couldn't keep my hands off you."

"Not naked," Finn defends himself. Dave thrusts in deeper and gets another cry (not too loud, thank god), but once that's done– "And, uh, kinda noticed."

"Fuck you," says Dave, thrusting in deep and Finn almost screams again. _Shit!_

"Quiet!" Dave snaps, covering Hudson's mouth again. But he thrusts even harder and faster in anger, and that doesn't help. Hudson winds up biting into his hand, and that's fucking _hot_.

Dave groans as he lets his dick take complete control (though it was kind of in charge ever since he saw Hudson forgetting how that whole clothes thing works), just slamming into the dude and hearing skin slap against skin, Hudson's hole clenching and unclenching around him, and _fuck..._

Finn's face is scrunched up weirdly from underneath Dave's hand; his legs are spread as wide as ever and he's pushing himself back onto it as hard as he can, and a couple of seconds too late Dave realizes that weird face is Hudson's O-face, and the dude is about to come. And come he does, long trails of jizz winding up all over Dave's stomach.

"Fuck," he groans as he feels all the tension seep away from Finn, while Dave grips him by the hips and thrusts into him even harder, getting pathetic little gasps because Hudson's all fucked out or something. Dave just groans, trying to finish himself off. "You really are a whore; didn't even have to touch you."

And Hudson clenches _tight_ all of a sudden and _fuck_, Dave's coming in his ass before he even knows what's going on. There is groaning and panting and eventually Dave just collapses.

"...Dude, get off me; you're _heavy_."

Dave grumbles and slowly pushes himself up and out. Of course, Hudson's all fuck and run about it. Not that he likes the dude or anything, but it'd be nice if he got three seconds to get his leg muscles back.

He winds up leaning against the side of the desk, and Hudson sits up. "Ow, my neck," he whines. "And, uh, where did my underwear go?"

Dave shrugs. "Somewhere? If you were walking around practically naked, is it such a big deal to walk around actually naked?"

Hudson glares at him. "Uh, I think when I'm making people see my junk makes it like, illegal or something... plus, it'd just be weird. This whole thing was meant to be for my costume and stuff, and going totally naked was not part of that, so..."

Dave snorts. "Right. So getting naked in public and having dudes drag you off and fuck you senseless is part of your glee shit, but you all still pretend none of it's gay? Man, that's hilarious."

"Fuck you," says Hudson. "The fucking was _your_ idea, remember? Nothing to do with Glee. Also, given you are the dude who dragged me off and fucked me senseless, you kind of can't say shit."

"Fuck _you_," shoots back Dave, because he's not– "I didn't want to fuck you or some shit, Hudson. You're just a tight hole."

"Yeah, the tight hole who you saw naked and 'couldn't keep your hands off' – but it's not like you thought I was hot. No, of course not. You're straight as a ruler, right?"

Dave shoves him, which probably looks weird because they're both still naked, but this isn't sex anymore. "Yeah. And, y'know, you sure seemed like you liked me when you were begging to be fucked harder, so I should be the one saying this shit to you. I mean, you actually took it up the ass and everything."

He just wants to piss Finn off, but the guy only roles his eyes. "Yeah, I let you fuck me because you have a big dick and I kind of have self-esteem issues. And no, I'm not totally straight, but I'm not totally gay either and I'm kinda cool with that by now. So just, like... get over yourself, I don't know."

Dave's just left glaring as Finn finds his underwear and pulls it on, hiding where Dave's come is oozing out of him. He smooths down his hair and rubs his sweat away, clearly trying to wipe away most of his just-been-fucked face. It works a little better than Dave likes, actually.

"And, uh, you might want to do something about that before going back out or whatever," says Finn, pointing at his jizz on Dave's stomach. _Fuck_. And then he's heading for the door, still in just his underwear. Dave briefly entertains the thought of Hudson getting another dude all worked up like that; getting bent over and some guy getting Dave's sloppy seconds – okay, that doesn't really make sense even for a giant whore like Hudson, but the thought is kind of hot.

...Oh _fuck_. Dave just had sex with a dude.

He's been going crazy with denial for like, ever and he can't anymore; how can he when he knows he'd–

He can't find it as bad a revelation as he should.

He gets all distracted by the thought of Hudson back out there with Dave's come dripping out of him.


End file.
